bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Zelnite ladro leggendario
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30446 |no = 1259 |element = Terra |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |description = Nel profondo della notte, mentre la luce della luna diffondeva ombre oscure, il ladro maestro Zelnite, avvolto in uno scintillante mantello, apparve dinanzi alla Principessa del vento, tenuta prigioniera. Zelnite volle punire la rassegnazione della principessa nel sacrificare la propria vita in cambio del prezioso cimelio di famiglia e la rapì nella notte. Riusciranno i due a scoprire i poteri segreti del cimelio e la vera identità di coloro che lo cercano? (Un estratto dalle "Le avventure di Zelnite, ladro cavalleresco, e della Principessa del vento") |summon = Non sono altro che un ladro da quattro soldi. Io, fidanzato con la Principessa del vento? Dove hai sentito una sciocchezza simile? Preferirei farmi impiccare che mischiarmi con la nobiltà! |fusion = La vedo... sì, la luce! Sapevo di poter contare su di te, mio fedele complice! |evolution = Mentre la luce lascia il posto all’oscurità, Zelnite, ladro gentiluomo, giunge per liberare un’altra principessa dalla sua gabbia! |hp_base = 5150 |atk_base = 1803 |def_base = 1719 |rec_base = 1728 |hp_lord = 6608 |atk_lord = 2541 |def_lord = 2154 |rec_lord = 2111 |hp_anima = 7500 |rec_anima = 1873 |atk_breaker = 2779 |def_breaker = 1916 |atk_guardian = 2301 |def_guardian = 2392 |rec_guardian = 1992 |hp_oracle = 6548 |def_oracle = 2035 |rec_oracle = 2468 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |ccant = 42 |ls = Ruberia divina |lsdescription = +30% PS massimi - Enorme aumento del rilascio di CB, CC, zel e karma - Aumento ESP ottenuta |lseffect = * * * * * |lsnote = 20% BC/HC/Zel, 15% Karma, 4% Item & 10% EXP |lstype = Hit Points/Recovery/Brave Burst/Karma/Zel/Item/EXP |bb = Presa invisibile |bbdescription = Combo di 15 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici - Aumenta barra BB - Aumenta il rilascio di CB, CC e aumenta il rilascio oggetti per 3 turni - Aumento della velocità di riempimento dell'indicatore OD per 3 turni |bbnote = Fills 8 BC, 25% BC/HC, 3% Item & 15% OD fill rate |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |ccbbt = 15 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Cimelio smarrito |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 40 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici (assorbe porzioni di danno) - Enorme aumento barra BB - Aumenta rilascio di CB, CC e aumenta rilascio oggetti x 3 turni - Il danno subito aumenta velocità di riempimento della barra BB x 3 turni |sbbnote = Drains 30-45% of damage dealt, fills 8 BC, 25% BC/HC, 3% Item & fills 4-7 BC when hit |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 40 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |ccsbbt = 40 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Onore di Zelnite |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 20 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici - Enorme aumento ATT per 3 turni - Aumenta considerevolmente numero di colpi per 3 turni - Grande aumento di rilascio CB e CC - Aumento considerevole rilascio oggetti |ubbnote = 200% Atk, +2 hits for each normal hit, 50% BC/HC & 3% Item |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ccubbt = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Sguardo del cercatore |esitem = Sfere:Rilascio |esdescription = +20% ATT, DIF, REC, PS massimi quando viene utilizzata una sfera di tipo Rilascio - Aumenta numero di colpi |esnote = +1 hit for each normal hit |bb1 = * * * * * * |bb10 = * * * * * * |sbb1 = * * * * * * * |sbb10 = * * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |evofrom = 30445 |evointo = 30447 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 30334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 30133 |evomats5 = 30191 |evomats6 = 30191 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Pietra leggendaria |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Sphere Founders |addcatname = Zelnite 7 }}